


If Walls Could Talk

by yvesflower



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Sad, Short Drabble, i hurt myself, jinsol is going through it, not much context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvesflower/pseuds/yvesflower
Summary: prompt : person A of your ship is staring lovingly at person B while they're asleep but person B is actually awake and aware of the fact that person A is staring, but they don't mind.or : fluffy lipsoul but it's just a facade and all this is just a ton of self-indulgent angst.





	If Walls Could Talk

**Author's Note:**

> personally, i despise angst but i was feeling down and wanted something to channel my sadness into

Uncharacteristically shaky hands reached out to grab at crumbled grey sheets as sobs wrecked her fragile body. Eyes that once held so much love in them turned into nothing but despair, which adorned the tears that filled her eyes as memories flooded through her mind.

If jung jinsol had to put a word to the word "home", she'd rather put a person to it.

kim jungeun was jung jinsol's home

_ was _

She remembers dorky lopsided grins and warm chocolate-colored eyes. Remembers sneaky cheek kisses and entwined fingers. Remembers the way jungeun's eyes reflected what she would perceive as the universe inside them, stars and galaxies and all.

Remembers the crescents on her skin as jungeun came undone in her arms, back arched prettily, tongue peaking out slightly, as she coloured _hot_ red and burning marks on her skin for jungeun to wake up to the next morning.

Remembers how soft and cuddly the other girl was when she was in her embrace, arms around her waist, head tucked into her neck.

She remembers the kisses - the chaste ones, the longer ones filled with nothing but sweetness, the ones on the forehead, the ones on her lips, the ones on her chest.

The most prominent one, however, was when jungeun told her she loved her.

-

_ "you're so cute…" Jungeun stares at the sleeping figure beside her, head propped up on her hands as she gingerly traced jinsol's face. _

_jungeun sighed contently, fingers now running through jinsol's hair, slightly scratching it just the way the older girl liked it._

_ And jungeun swears she never loved someone this much before. A shaky breath escaped through her lips as she realised the sudden weight her thoughts held. _

_"I… I love you…" _

_jungeun smiles, liking the way it sounded. She tried again, more certain of herself this time. _

_"I love you, Jinsol."_

_ And with that, jungeun leaned down to press a tender kiss against jinsol's temple. _

_Satisfied, she went back to laying her head on jinsol's chest, humming blissfully at the warmth the older girl provided._

_ However, unbeknownst to jungeun, jinsol was actually awake and aware of her secret little announcement. Deciding to tighten her embrace around jungeun, jinsol nuzzled into jungeun's hair with a smile so wide that it hurted. _

_"I love you too, Jungie." _

-

It pains her to think that they were all what she **_had_**, not has.

She remembers losing jungeun like the way her own heart lost a piece of itself - without jungeun she was _nothing_ but complete - jungeun was the missing puzzle piece that made her whole.

jinsol felt the sudden urge to just _run_.

Run to jungeun's door and beg her for forgiveness, to take her back. Tell her that she was all she could ask for. All she needs.

But jinsol is no fool. She knows jungeun needs time.

She'll come back to her.

** _(right?)_ **

And jinsol would wait not matter how long it takes for jungeun to come back home.

She just hopes she'll have her back, have jungeun back as _jinsol's_ and jinsol back as _jungeun's_.

If walls could talk, they would say she was a fool for letting the best thing that happened to her slip out her grasp on her own accord - and to stop wishing for something that's not going to happen.

And if walls could talk, jinsol would tell them she missed jungeun the way the sun misses the moon. Tell them that she'd do anything to make the younger girl back in her arms. Tell them that she'd lost what home feels like ever since jungeun walked out the door, tears streaming down her face with eyes that once held the universe containing shards of disappointment and hurt instead.

But it seems like it's too late to fix what's wrong. Too late to say sorry and too late to regain what she had.

Taking a shuddering breath, jinsol closed her eyes in hopes of stopping the stinging in her eyes. With a hand clutching at her chest, she chuckled at her own misery.

_God, how much she wanted her back._

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @eclipyvcs  
cc: https://curiouscat.me/uncoverse


End file.
